


At Least The Captain’s Cute

by bambooy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Peeping, Riding (Mentioned), Smut, rimming (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooy/pseuds/bambooy
Summary: While on the Sunny, Law thinks about the Straw Hat’s captain. A few days beforehand, he’d seen something he probably shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	At Least The Captain’s Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if Law is slightly/completely OOC or if nothing in this makes sense; I’m still kind of new to One Piece!! Assuming this would take place after Punk Hazard, or whatever. It’s not gonna be 100% canon compliant.

Law wouldn’t say he regrets forming an alliance with Straw Hat, but he also wouldn’t lie through his teeth and say it was enjoyable. 

“Oi! Traffy!”

Their captain was strong. One of the strongest damn men he’s ever met. He could take down almost any pirate the ocean could throw at him.

“I think he’s asleep, Luffy.”

“Aww. Usopp, hit him with your red star thingies until he wakes up!”

Not to mention his crew. They were all unique and had their own strengths and weaknesses. Some were stronger than others, but they all possessed abilities that could be put to good use; however, most of the time they weren’t. It was hard to believe such a band of pirates really existed, but here they were, acting like children and going about their merry business.

“Oh! He’s waking up!”

Law uncrossed his arms and stood up from his seat on the couch where he was observing the fish tank, lost in thought, occasionally watching the crew’s reflections. He walked out onto the deck, shutting the door behind him and silencing the noise. Nico Robin was the only person who wasn’t in the dining room. She acknowledged him with a smile before returning to her book. At least she was quiet, especially so compared to the rest of them. Law leaned backwards against the railing. 

Luffy stood out from any pirate Law has ever seen, never mind met. And he didn’t mean that in a good way. Sure, he was almost invincible and definitely a force to be reckoned with, but that personality of his. It clashed with Law’s so hard it nearly hurt. It felt like he _always_ had that big idiotic grin on his face, even more so when the situation was desperate. He was _insufferable_. And persistent. On top of fifty other things. Maybe to other people, his happy-go-lucky attitude was contagious, but not to him. Law was immune to things like that.

Still, he was invited on the ship at the very least and he wouldn’t let it get to him.

The only thing about Luffy that stopped Law from outright despising the boy, aside from his strength and usefulness, of course, was his looks. Law knew his type, and he’d be damned if Luffy didn’t fit the criteria. He would rather die than ever admit it out loud, though; he’d never hear the end of it. 

Law turned around and faced the ocean, having completely forgotten about Robin.

Their captain was cute. He had an attractive face and voice, but his body was something out of a raunchy book for Law; muscle-toned yet slender with boyish features, and a shapely ass too. God, Luffy’s ass drove him nuts. Law’s seen his bare backside before, and he hasn’t been the same ever since. 

It was only a few days ago. He was being given a tour around the Sunny by their doctor, the little raccoon, and when he was to be shown the bathroom, Chopper yelped and leaped away from the open doorway. When Law glanced up, Luffy was standing out of the water half-covered in soap and completely naked, slightly bent over and looking out the window on the opposite side.

Chopper yelled at him, or at least tried to. Luffy was humming out loud to himself, or to everyone on the ship, drowning out everything else. He had the water on still, flooding the room but he didn’t seem to care, wiggling his hips and watching the ocean outside. Chopper gave up and looked up at Law, apologizing on behalf of his captain and tugging his hand. 

Law just uttered an uninterested ‘whatever, moving on,’ and let himself be guided through the rest of the Sunny. The sight of Luffy like that was enough to give him an instant throbbing erection, and he cursed himself for letting him have that effect on him. He continued to follow Chopper, fixing his coat to hide the bulge. 

He stopped paying attention after that. Chopper’s voice and his surroundings were completely drowned out by the memory of Luffy’s ass. He was made of rubber, so of course it would make sense that it’d be jiggly, but seeing it in action while he wiggled his hips like that made Law imagine he was doing it to be a tease. It was such a damn shame that the room was full of steam, and Luffy was partially covered in soap, so Law couldn’t see _everything_. If only he’d been bent over just a tiny bit more. 

It felt like they’d been walking around for hours before he was let go.

“Anyways, let me know if you ever need anything. Oh, and feel free to come to the infirmary if you ever wanna talk about anything; I’m sure you might know some things I don’t, doctor,” Chopper mumbled shyly. 

Law nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he said plainly before leaving. 

It couldn’t have been that long. Luffy seemed like the type to take long in the shower, Law silently hoped. It was uncomfortable to walk like this, but he didn’t care. He briskly made his way to the bathroom, slowing down when he heard the sound of singing coming from that still-open doorway. Law pressed his back against the wall, sliding along until he reached the opening. Pausing to look around first and make sure no one would spot him (who knew with this damn crew), Law carefully slid closer, listening to Luffy’s voice, ears picking up the sound of splashing. His pulse quickened. He peeked his head out, just enough to see. 

Luffy was still in the bath, laying down this time. His back was still facing Law, but it wasn’t much of a view, much to his dick’s dismay; the water stopped just under his slim shoulders. His black hair clung to the back of his neck and dripped with water that ever-so-slowly ran down his glistening back and into the tub. Law was sure nobody was around and reached down, palming at the painful hardon under his coat while remembering the scene from earlier. 

He was singing some nonsense song, none of the words matching up and it sounded more like he was just listening to the sound of his voice echoing through the bathroom and competing with the water. “Hmm, hmm…! Love the waterrrr ‘cause it’s so warm and it’s not sea water so it can’t kill meeee… Lucky I can’t drownnn in the baaath~”

Law rolled his eyes. Luffy shook his head like a dog, water spraying everywhere before he braced himself on the edge of the tub. Law craned his head, struggling to get a better view as he started to stand up. He stood fully, stretching his torso and arms out. His ass looked even better than before, cheeks round and full. They were all pink from the heat. A bead of water ran down Luffy’s back to slide in between, and Law swore he could cum right then and there. Those cheeks looked so soft. He’d love to squeeze and knead and spread them, then slowly run his tongue up from Luffy’s balls to his taint. He’d circle around the hole with the tip of it, making him shiver before plunging in. His ass looked like it would taste amazing. 

Just when Law started to fully enjoy the amazing view, Luffy began to get out, grabbing a towel from the side. He took that as his cue to leave.

Law was given his own “room” for a while—more like a large closet and spare bed—but it would suffice. His cock was so hard, he felt it might explode. He nearly slammed the door of his room shut, locking it before unzipping his coat then tossing it to the floor. Law stroked the tent in his jeans, biting his lip. Straw Hat’s body flooded his mind. He moved to sit on the bed, leaning back against the wall as he began to unzip his fly. Law’s pulsating cock sprang up, 12 inches standing proudly and already dripping in anticipation. He began to stroke it, relishing in the sensation while thinking about Luffy.

He wished he’d also seen the front. Luffy’s cock was probably nice and thick, not too long, maybe a bit shorter than his own, with a little bush of black hair at the base. Or maybe he was hairless, like his chest. Law sucked in air through clenched teeth. He bet Luffy had a sensitive chest, and would like his nipples played with. It was so damn annoying how he constantly had his shirt open like that, flaunting his perfect chest to every man he came across. His hand picked up speed as he went back to thinking about the backside.

Law imagined Luffy riding his dick—tight, pert ass pink from being spanked and clenching around him in pleasure. He’d throw his head back and moan wantonly while fucking himself, thighs trembling and toes curling and black hair plastered to his face which would shine with sweat. Law would grab his hips and slam him down, cock jabbing his prostate without remorse and sending tremors up his spine and cause his little dick to twitch before releasing all over his own chest. 

Law’s balls became heavy and he stroked himself harder, pre-slicked hand clenching around his dick and voice beginning to come out in quiet huffs. He’d make Luffy cum just from being fucked. He slowed down, the coil in his gut becoming too tight before his dick gave one last throb, cum spurting out onto his hand. Law had never cum so much before, his balls continuing to empty for what felt like a few minutes. He let out a satisfied sigh, bringing his hand up to lick the seed off from between his fingers. 

He wanted him. And he would have him, no matter what. Luffy likely wasn’t attracted to men—hell, he didn’t even seem interested in women either, but Law was sure he could be persuaded. He was just that type of man: weak to pleasure.


End file.
